The Love Between Rivals
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are one of the best singers of male and female music.but they have some grudges against each other from 2nd grade and seventh when they have to do a song together...will it bring them closer?InuKag


**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters but I do own Mitsuru and Megumi

* * *

Chapter 1: 

**Meet the rival singers InuYasha and Kagome**

InuYasha Takahashi a 17 teen pop sensation among the male singers.he's a half demon with silver hair,two cute dog ears,amber eyes,and a body to die for.every song he makes becomes a hit single.his father is his manger he use to be a famous rapper and is still recogonized today as a hip-hop icon.his brother Sesshomaru is a famous producer.InuYasha's best friend Miroku Houshi is famous for singing as well,they call InuYasha and Miroku a dynamic duo.InuYasha had a girlfriend name Kikyo Kurosawa who was famous for being a talented actress and starred in many big hollywood movies over seas.InuYasha's main rival is Kagome Higurashi she's is 16 and also a teen pop sensation among women singers.she's human and has raven black hair,chocolate brown eyes,and a smile that makes men and boys drool.her bestfriends are Sango Taijiya she is a famous actress as well and starred in many movies like Kikyo.Megumi is a famous supermodel,she has light brown hair,beautiful sapphire eyes,and a body to show off fabolous clothes.Mitsuru is a famous violinist actually a prodigy she mastered using the violin at age 3,she has raven black hair,dark green eyes,and beautiful creamed colored skin.

So far...

InuYasha was attending Teen Choice Awards here in Tokyo,Japan.he was going to give out nominations with the one he hated the most Kagome Higurashi.

"Well well,they put us on stage together."InuYasha said as they were behind the curtains waiting to come out.

"Who said I wanted to be here anyway."Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Just put on a damn fake smile and we can get over this."InuYasha said holding the card for nominations.

With Sango and Megumi...

"You know,I always keep forgetting why InuYasha and Kagome hate each other."Megumi said sitting the chair watching Utada Hikari perform Sanctuary.

"Well its all started in 2nd grade..."She stared

**_FLASHBACK_**

Kagome was 7 years old coloring in a barbie coloring book.InuYasha was beside her writing.

"Kagome?"InuYasha said getting her attention.

"Yes?"Kagome answered.

"Can I borrow a crayon?"

"umm sure,"she said giving him the red crayon as he took it and started writing something.Kagome took out a note and gave it to him.she was blushing a little."InuYasha,I want you to read this."she said shyly.InuYasha unfolded the note and it said..

_"Do you like me?Yes or No?"_

InuYasha bursted it out in a fit of laughter.

"Girls got cooties so I don't like you."He said still laughing.Kagome eyes got watery as the other boys laughed.Kagome picked up her 64 pack of crayons and whacked him upside the head and ran out crying.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"He said she had cooties?"Megumi said laughing a little.

"Yeah but Kagome was so embarrassed she never talked to him since."Sango sighed.

"Wow..."Megumi said.

"But then again that incident in middle school could of been the problem too."

**_FLASHBACK_**

InuYasha had broke his leg and was trying to go down the steps he was 13 and this was seventh grade.Kagome had opened the door for him and was going to help him down the steps but she let him go by accident and he fell down the steps and his nose bleed and fled off somewhere embarrased while he was unconscious.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Are you sure she did that by accident?"Megumi asked as Mitsuru came and sat next to Sango.

"Positive."Sango said.Then they saw InuYasha and Kagome on stage as they and everyone else clapped.

"We are now going to present the award for best female actress."Kagome said.

"The nominees are..."InuYasha said as the screen flashed.you could tell they were putting up fake smiles.

"The winner is..."Kagome said opening the letter

"Ziyi Zhang for Memoirs Of A Geisha."InuYasha and Kagome said in a unision.Miroku saw the arm fight they were both having.

"When will this fight end."He sighed zooming his camera at women's breast,"ooooh."


End file.
